Words Said
by EdenAdvance
Summary: Sequel to First Kiss (Secrets): Julia is confronted by Alonzo about the council


Words Said

Words Said by EdenAdvance

DISCLAIMER: Earth 2 and it's characters don't belong to me; I made no profit and no copyright infringement was intended.

Sequel to First Kiss

"Alonzo...?"

He turned around and looked at Julia. 

"What do you want? I already got the message; you've got more important things to do than thinking about us. If there is such a thing."

He tried to control himself, telling himself that if she came back to tell him she had made a mistake, she wouldn't know what to think of him. He was a fool, he thought, why would she want him back? 

He looked up; she was still here.

"I thought I was in your way?" he said angrily. He wanted to hurt her, the same way she had hurt him earlier this day.

"I... I wanted to talk to you." She said, taking a few steps in his direction.

"About what?! Why would you want to talk to me?" He turned around, hoping she wouldn't see the pain; the hurt on his face.

He could hear her come closer and after a few seconds he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Because you're the only one I can trust." 

Suddenly the hand left his shoulder and he instantly missed the warmth. 

"How can you be so sure of that?" He turned around.

She was sitting on that same rock again. 

"You were right, you know... about what you said. I hate it that I like you." She said, staring at a distant point in the darkness.

He sat down next to her and looked at her. She looked nervous, playing with the rings on her hand. Was he making her nervous? He didn't want to hurt her anymore. She wanted to confide in him. It was something serious, something she couldn't handle alone.

"Is it about the reason you were sent here?" He quietly asked.

She looked at him. "Yes... But not here, somewhere more private. I don't want anybody to overhear us."

Alonzo nodded and stood up. He extended his hand to her and she took it. When she wanted to let go again, he took her hand in a firm grip. 

"Alonzo!" she objected and tried to get her hand free.

"Shh... nothing is going to happen." He said and tugged her along, further away from camp. She silently followed, trusting Alonzo. It felt good to finally trust someone. But would he trust her after she had told him her secret?

After a few minutes, Alonzo abruptly stopped, causing Julia to collide with his back. He caught her, before she fell to the ground. She looked in his eyes and saw there all the love and warmth she could ever hope for. Now she knew everything was going to be all right, no matter what happened.

"Ok, we're away from camp. Now what did you have to tell me?" he asked.

"I don't know where to start..." she started pacing, something she always did when she was nervous. It had looked so easy when she had thought about it, but now she was scared. She didn't want to lose Alonzo. 

"How about at the beginning?" he said, following her with his eyes.

"Would you just shut up and listen for once? It's a difficult issue to talk about." she snapped. She kept pacing; somehow she didn't feel so vulnerable when she was moving. 

"It's my mother... she works for a very powerful group of people." She couldn't say it, but she had too, somehow she felt that Alonzo had a right to know. "She works for the Council..." There, she had said it.

"What!? You're telling me you're one of those freaking Council..." He couldn't finish. He couldn't imagine Julia working for the Council. 

"Yes, I am. And I'm not proud of it. Before we left the Stations, the Council had made sure I was on board. They say I wasn't supposed to be on the Advance ship, but I don't believe them. They had planned everything from the start. They had called Dr. Vasquez to the Colony ship, so I would be the only doctor. Once we had reached the planet, I had to make contact with a man named Reilly." She looked at Alonzo, waiting for him to do something.

"That's it? You're a spy? So it was your fault all along. Your fault that we crashed, that I broke my leg... it's your fault that I'm stuck here!"

Alonzo started to walk back to camp, but something stopped him. He had to know. "Did... did you tell him where we are?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"No." He could barely hear her say it.

"I couldn't... I don't really trust Reilly. I think he's a liar."

"What do we do now?" Alonzo asked.

"I don't know. Reilly keeps contacting me more frequently, pushing me. He wants to know everything about Uly. I'm afraid, Alonzo."

Alonzo turned around and took her in a tight embrace. Only when he felt a wet spot on his shoulder, did he know that she was crying. 

They stood like that for a long time. When Alonzo felt her body go weak, he picked her up and began walking back. She had fallen asleep after crying until her tears went dry. Silently, he carried her back to the Med-tent and laid her down on her cot. He looked at her for a few minutes and then left to get some sleep of his own. 

Alonzo sat on his cot, thinking about Julia and her ties to the Council. How he hated the word Council... Should he tell Devon? He honestly didn't know. She had come to him, because she trusted only him. But what if he didn't tell Devon? He didn't want to think of the consequences... what would happen to Julia if he did tell Devon? He decided that he should wait a few days before telling Devon. If he could just persuade Julia to leave the Council...

Alonzo woke up late the next day, not being able to sleep the entire night. Nightmares haunted him and he was not sure if they came from the Terrians. He got up quickly and left his, now very hot, tent. In the middle of camp he spotted Danziger and Morgan shaving. He joined the small group and asked Danziger if he could use his razor when he was done with it. 

He looked up when Julia passed him and followed her with his eyes. 

Had she talked to Reilly again, he thought. 

He would talk to her later, but first he wanted to shave...

Splash!!!!!!! Alonzo felt the water hit his back. He turned around and looked in little Uly's eyes, sparkling with happiness and fun. 

"Come here, you little..." He couldn't say more words as True's cup of water hit him right in his face. It didn't take long before the entire camp was involved in a water fight. Alonzo picked up his cup of water and strode into the Med-tent. He made sure the cup stayed out of Julia's sight. 

She had been trying to sleep, after attempting to test some samples, when Alonzo entered her tent. A devilish smile was on his face, and for a while Julia thought that last night had been a dream.

"Are you all right, Alonzo?" she asked with concern in her voice. When he didn't respond to her question, she took a few steps in his direction. His smile didn't fade, instead it got only bigger with each step she took. When she was close enough, he brought out his cup of water. She couldn't react before she felt the water hit her face...

"Alonzo!!" she said, annoyed. She looked at him. He was standing there, grin wide on his face, unable stop laughing. Unbelievable, she thought, he was laughing at her, after what she had said to him last night?

Had he forgotten it? Or had he forgiven her? 

As if reading her thoughts, he suddenly stopped laughing. 

"Julia? Are you okay? Look, I'm sorry if I kept you from your work..." 

She interrupted him. "No, I...I'm tired, that's all. Couldn't really sleep last night."

She sat down on the cot, head leaning in her hands.

"Yeah, I had the same problem. Listen Julia, I was thinking last night... I won't tell Devon, if you're willing to leave them behind you." Alonzo didn't want to use the word 'Council', just in case someone would walk in and overhear them. 

"Alonzo, I don't know if I can. You don't know their power..."

"You're right, I don't. But I'm no fool. You said it yourself, you don't trust that guy. Julia, do you see anyone here who can tell them?" 

He sat down next to her. "No one needs to know that you left the Council" he whispered. "They are 22 light-years away, if he contacts the Stations now, they won't be able to do anything else for the next 25 years."

She started crying and he held her, like he had done last night... 

Julia held Alonzo's hand, hoping he could give her more courage. She wasn't sure how Devon would react, but Alonzo would be at her side, no matter what happened. He had promised it, and it was the first time that she felt that someone was telling the truth. She opened the tent flap and walked in.

"Devon...?"


End file.
